jusenkyofandomcom-20200216-history
1999
1999 ?? *??: Sailor Ranko posted at Fire's Fanfics website. January *1st: Jusenkyo Reborn posted to the FFML. :*Teaser for "Untitled" posted to the FFML. *4th: To Contain the Spirit posted to the FFML. *6th: The Key posted to the FFML. *9th: Bliss begins posting to the FFML. *13th: Final part and epilogue of Bliss posted to the FFML. *15th: The Prank that Wasn't begins posting to the FFML. *19th: Did She Jump or was She Pushed? posted to the FFML. *20th: Substitutiary Pigtail-Motion posted to the FFML. *21st: Most recent episode of Still Waters Run Deep posted to the FFML. *23rd: She's Got the Look posted to the FFML. *24th: Like a Phoenix from the Grave posted at Kevin D. Hammel's Fan Fiction Pages website. :*''Till the End of Time'' posted to the FFML. *27th: Dream Eater begins posting to the FFML. February *9th: Cologne's Final Confrontation posted at Bryan's Fiction website. *26th: The Lifeboat Sketch posted to the FFML. March *3rd: Final part of The Tesla Agenda posted to the FFML. *6th: Final instalment of A Wolf in Samurai's Clothing posted to the FFML. *15th: Final instalment of SWiM/BICS: When Nabikis Collide posted to the FFML. *16th: Justice posted to the FFML. *19th: Just-Ice posted to the FFML. *24th: In the Midst of Dying posted to the FFML. *25th: Curses posed to the FFML. *31st: Eidolons begins posting to the FFML. April *2nd: The Evil Doctor Tofu Saga posted to the FFML. :*''Kasumi's Bitch'' posted to the FFML. *3rd: Moving On posted to the FFML. *7th: The Training Trip posted to the FFML. *14th: Last One Standing begins posting to the FFML. *17th: The Accidental Goddess begins posting to the FFML. *21st: Watering of a Horse begins posting to the FFML. *23rd: Girl Days begins posting to the FFML. *25th: "Ranma ½/Birdy the Mighty Teaser" posted at Steve's Anime Homepage! website. May *7th: Final instalment of Eidolons posted to the FFML. *17th: For Free posted to the FFML. *28th: The Secret of Shampoo's Heart posted to the FFML. :*First Ranma ½ work of posted to Fanfiction.net: Threads in a Tapestry by Dewin Duvae. *31st: First chapter of Waterfalls posted to the FFML. June *3rd: Teaser for The Mother's Predicament posted to the FFML. *8th: "A Girl Days Spamfic" posted to the FFML. *10th: Most recent instalment of Last One Standing posted to the FFML. *24th: Twice in a Millennium posted to the FFML. *26th: First and most recent part of Unwanted' posted to the FFML. *30th: ''Mallets and Bimbos and Americans posted to the FFML. :*First and most recent instalment of Tabula Rasa posted at G3 Fanfic Studio Productions website. July *7th: Most recent instalment of Twilight Existence posted to the FFML. *13th: Redheads begins posting to the FFML. *15th: The Tendou Dojo posted to the FFML. *25th: Sixth and most recent instalment of Natsumi, the Magical Girl posted to the FFML. *30th: The Other Side of Life posted to the FFML. August *1st: On Her Own begins posting at Kevin D. Hammel's Fan Fiction Pages website. :*''Unlikely Sisters'' posted to the FFML. *3rd: Nabiki in ComaLand posted to the FFML. *10th: Black Moon - Eclipse of the Sun begins posting to the FFML. *12th: Deus Ex Machina posted to the FFML. *13th: Hearts' Healing begins posting at the FFML. *19th: Old Soul ½ begins posting to the FFML. *22nd: Paragon begins posting to the FFML. *29th: The Conspiracy posted to the FFML. *31st: Curse of Silence or Time to Think posted to the FFML. :* First and most recent part of Unnatural Selections posted to the FFML. September *3rd: Pantyhose Tarou, I Choose You! posted to the FFML. *4th: First and most recent chapter of Their Destiny Was About to Get Weird posted to the FFML. *10th: Fantasy Life posted to the FFML. *22nd: Children of the Future posted to the FFML. *23rd: Most recent chapter of Waterfalls posted to the FFML. *27th: Most recent chapter of Old Soul ½ posted to the FFML. October *18th: Ninjoubanashi begins posting to the the FFML. :*First and most recent instalments of Ozymandias posted to the FFML. *20th: First and most recent part of Training Sequence posted to the FFML. *27th: Evolve, Pantyhose, Evolve! posted to the FFML. November *1st: Lies, Damn Lies, and Statistics posted at Bryan's Fiction website. *8th: It's What's for Dinner... posted to the FFML. *9th: Spreading Wings begins posting to the FFML. *12th: Devil in a... Pink Dress?! posted to the FFML. :*''Lunch at the Nekohanten'' posted at Kevin D. Hammel's Fan Fiction Pages website. *17th: First and most recent chapter of Flesh and Blood posted to the FFML. *24th: Most recent part of Dream Eater posted to the FFML. *30th: A Tale of Ten Yen posted to the FFML. December *10th: The Garden of Ranma posted to the FFML. *13th: First and most recent instalment of First Impressions posted to the FFML. :*''Unexpected Relations'' posted to the FFML. :*First and most recent instalment of Warriors Redemption posted to the FFML. *19th: Rethinking Plans posted to the FFML. *24th: Instinct posted to the FFML. *31st: Epilogue of Waters Under Earth posted to the FFML. }} References Category:Year